Professor Cog
Professor Cog was a robot from the universe where Corinth was, as seen in Power Rangers RPM ''and was the main antagonist of the special ''Power Rangers Samurai ''movie "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie" and the RPM tribute episode "In the Driver's Seat." History Samurai Professor Cog and an army of Grinders escaped to the present to seek help from Master Xandred in order to level up the water for his boss. He says that he will help them in exchange for taking down the Samurai Rangers. With this plan, Professor Cog plans to wipe out the last people in his time. Scott Truman followed Professor Cog to the present. When Professor Cog attacks Scott, the Samurai Rangers joined the fight. Professor Cog then sends the other Samurai Rangers into a vortex leading to Professor Cog's time while Professor Cog's Hypno-Bolts start to kick in on both Red Rangers causing them to fight. When the Hypno-Bolts kick in, Professor Cog and Sergeant Tread watch Jayden and Scott duel each other. After the effects of the Hypno-Bolts were negated thanks to Mentor Ji giving them a special seal, Jayden and Scott then fought Professor Cog sends Sergeant Tread to attack. After knocking down Sergeant Tread, Jayden and Scott fight Professor Cog until the other Rangers returned. With help from the other Samurai Rangers, Scott Truman and Jayden managed to destroy Professor Cog and Sergeant Tread. Super Megaforce In Super Megaforce, set three years after the events of Clash, he is somehow rebuilt. He frees the Turbo Falcon Zord from holding, thus triggering a distress signal to the Mega Rangers that led them out to the universe of the domed city of Corinth. By the time the Mega Rangers find out this is a trap, Cog attacks Earth. This puts him in the crosshairs of Prince Vekar and a brawl erupts. Cog and Vekar battle until to their shock, the Rangers make it back at which point Cog, the Grinders, and the Armada team up to try and destroy the Rangers. He battles the Super Mega Rangers who morph into thier RPM powers and defeat the henchmen before overpowering the good Professor with the signature attcks from the RPM Rangers. They then summoned the Super Mega Cannon and took hinm down with a Super Mega Blast. The Professor survived however, and to theirs and the Armada’s surprise, grows without the Maximizer. Unfourtunately for Cog, the Rangers (with the help of the Turbo Falcon Zord) overpowered him once and for all and, with the Legendary RPM Grand Prix final attack, he is destroyed once and for all. Personality Professor Cog is a ruthless, callous, arrogant, and sadistic Attack Bot that will stop at nothing to destroy Earth, all the for the sake of his masters, Venjix, and later Master Xandred. In spite of his brutish personality, he is also quite deceptive and cunning, being able to trick the Red RPM Ranger with ease in battle. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength: '''Professor Cog is shown to be quite powerful, strong enough to take out the SkyRev Megazord with ease. * '''Durability'-Professor Cog is easily one of the most durable enemies ever faced in the entire franchise, surviving his inittial destruction by the Samurai Rangers and being able to return to our world two years later after being rebuilt. When facing off against the Mega Rangers, he survived the Super Mega Cannon with little actual damage caused. * Gap Teleportation-'''Professor Cog can teleport through gaps like the Nighlock since he managed to reach Zandred on his ship. * '''Chest Lasers: '''From the gatling gun located on his chest, he can fire a barrage of red colored energy lasers, they are shown powerful enough to take out the SkyRev Megazord. * '''Size Change-'''Professor Cog can make himself grow without the Maximiser. Why he didn't do this in Samurai is unclear as he was giant during his first scene of the Movie where he fought Scott in the Skyrev Megazord. * '''Earthquake: '''By slamming his foot to the ground, he can cause an earthquake. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Professor Cog can fire red lighting beams from his three eyes. * '''Electro Turbines: '''Professor Cog's signature attack where he will spin the gears around and launch gears made of orange energy at the enemy's. ** '''Sprocket Spiral-'''When fighting the the Super Mega Rangers, Cog's electro turbine ability was shown to be enhanced since the gears were now almost transparant and were now far more powerful, taking down all six Rangers with a single blast. * '''Hypno-Bolts: '''Professor Cog can fire a barrage of screw bolts from his chest the same way he fires the energy lasers, once they hit on contact with the enemys, it will make them turn against each other. * '''Self Growth-'''During his battle against the Super Mega Rangers, Professor Cog was able to grow himself into a gioant by concentrating his reamining energy into himself. This did not require the use of the Maximiser. ** It is assumed he did not have this ability when fighting the Samurai Rangers otherwise he would have probably used it. Arsenal * '''Right Arm Screwdriver Lance: '''When in battle, Professor Cog can turn his right arm into a screwdriver-like lance for combat. ' ** '''Vector Vortex: '''From his lance, he can launch a light purple fire, that when hit on contact will turn into a vortex that can suck anyone up and and have them sent to the RPM world. ** '''Energy Laser-'''Professor Cog can fire a small red energy laser from his screwdriver lance that is so powerful that it took the combined power of the Turbo Cannon and Rocket Booster to counter it. * '''Left Arm Wrench: '''Professor Cog also has a wrench on his left arm for combat. * '''Magnet Shield: '''Professor Cog also carries a gear-like shield, which is strong enough to over come the fire power of the SkyRev Megazord. * '''Cog Gun: '''Professor Cog can equipped himself with a gun when in combat. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Professor Cog is portrayed by Cameron Rhodes . Notes *If one looks closely, they can see that Professor Cog has glasses. *His design differs in his two appearances, having a screwdriver on his left and a wrench on his right hand in ''Clash of the Red Rangers, and vice versa in In the Driver's Seat. **This is due to fact that the different designs of Professor Cog are separate Sentai counterparts (the one from Gokaiger / Super Megaforce being the "son" of the original). ***The pic at the top of the page depicting the wrench in his right hand was likely taken behind the scenes while filming his fight with Samurai Green, which was the only time the wrench was seen in his right hand in any footage. *It is assumed that Cog was grown by Venjix during the initial encounter against Scott and he couldn't grow himself which is why he was destroyed and didn't grow. And then, along with his upgrades, he was able to grow himself due to the power boost. **His Shinkenger counterpart was able to make himself grow along with Tread's counterpart and they had a Zord battle but that had to be cut for two reasons. 1. to fit in the Mooger army stock footage and 2. because all of the RPM Rangers and thier Zords were in the battle but not this episode. ***This Zord fight would have probably been adapted if not for the issues with the Screen Actors Guild. *He is the only villain that fought against both the Samurai and Mega Rangers. Also, he is the only villain from the RPM dimension that managed to get in the main universe, and to do it twice. **He is also the only villain from the RPM universe to not appear in the series-run. *Also, despite being from the world of RPM, he is seen fighting on-screen with only Scott due to Scott being the only RPM Ranger to appear in Clash of the Red Rangers. Professor Cog is presumably a creation of the Venjix Computer Network that survived Venjix's apparent demise. Appearances * Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat See Also Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:PR Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Scientists Category:PR Monsters Category:Attack Bots Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka